


A fight for you is all I've ever known

by anisstaranise



Series: Things that you say, I can't erase [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: It's over now. And things change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For **donnanople** who prompted " _Things you said when it was over_ " from this [list](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/155022880210/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a).
> 
> Title from **One Republic** 's " _Come home_

The pavement is hard under his coyote brown boots, every step an unfamiliar sensation. It’s been awhile since he’s walked down this path; it’s slightly daunting to be reacquainted with each stride. A gust of breeze sweeps past him, carrying the scent of the ocean with it, the scent of home.

Suddenly, his clothes feel too heavy on his skin, his shoulders weighed down by one question: what if home isn’t there anymore?

It’s over now. And things change, he notes.

But what if-

He shifts his canvas bag from one hand to the other, stopping the dreaded thought that’s been plaguing his mind these past few months from forming again, from paralyzing him with anxiety and doubt again.

He removes his cap from his head as he turns his face up to the sky. The morning sun rays pleasantly warm his face. It’s still early, he muses. And if he remembers correctly, Blaine will soon be ready to leave for work teaching his third grade class.

Without warning, he stops in his tracks, a slight panic bubbling in his chest; does Blaine still teach third grade? It’s been a while.

But before his anxiety strikes him down where he stands, he spots the house with the yellow door down the street, the one he once shared with Blaine. His soles feel leadened down but somehow, his feet- powered by the magnetic pull of a once home- force him to trudge on, moving forward by muscle memory.

He halts across the street once he’s reached the house, nerves wracking his entire being. It’s been a while.

He stands there and just stares- noting everything that is the different or unchanged; the rose bushes that line the driveway are bigger now and the flowers are in full bloom, the mail box is still leaning a few degrees to the right after Blaine had accidentally backed into it some years ago.

Everything looks the same yet everything feels different. It’s been a while.

Suddenly, the yellow door flies open and his heart jolts in his chest; there, across the street, Blaine walks out of the house hugging a stack of books in one arm, dressed in pressed black trousers and a pastel turquoise short-sleeved shirt with a tan bowtie tucked under his collar.

He’d almost forgotten how beautiful Blaine Anderson was, he thinks amusedly. It’s been a while.

The car unlocks with a beep as Blaine ducks to load his books and satchel into the car, ready for the day’s tasks. It’s a while before he’s spotted.

He stands there unmoving. The wide asphalt road lies between them but he hears Blaine gasp clear as day, hands flying to cover his mouth. Despite his thundering heart and the trembles quaking his body, a smile creeps on his lips- and he throws a wink in greeting.

In an instant, Blaine sprints across the street and he manages to drop his bag just in time to catch his boyfriend jumping into his arms.

Blaine holds him fast, legs curl around his waist as the man he loves tucks his face into the crook of his neck, tears seeping into his skin.

“You’re home,” Blaine breathes in between his sobs. “I can’t believe you’re home.”

The words crash into him and it washes away all his anxieties, quieting his nerves. In that moment, his relief quite literally knocks him down onto the sidewalk, Blaine toppling on him. But he holds on- he holds on to Blaine as tightly as he can.

Serving four years on tour in the military have prepared him for many things. But to finally have Blaine in his arms again, to breathe in the scent of him, to feel the thudding of his heart against his chest- nothing can ever prepare him for the dizzying elation coursing through him.

It’s been a while- but it’s over now.

“I’m home.”

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
